Rose's Birthday
by Faramirlover
Summary: It's Rose's birthday and as she's such a lovely girl I hope it's a good one. Oneshot 10Rose. Fluffy


It's Rose's 20th birthday. I do hope it's a good one. 10Rose fluff.

Disclaimer: Don't own Doctor Who. If I did Rose wouldn't have left. Stupid RTD.

OOOOOO

Rose bounced out of bed and over to the mirror. Bending down, she examined her reflection. There were no new wrinkles round her mouth, no more wisdom in her eyes, nothing to show that she was another year older. Rose backed away from the mirror feeling slightly foolish. Yes, she was a year older, but she still hadn't grown out of those childish beliefs. Rose smiled at the memory of her last birthday when, instead of cake, she'd had jelly and ice cream and her mum had told her to grow up when she insisted that they all play pass the parcel. Rose paused to savour the feeling of being one year older, of being grown up, before smiling once more at her reflection and flinging open her wardrobe.

The Doctor looked up to see Rose stood in the doorway. Her wavy hair was sticking up all over the place and she was wearing a pair of scruffy jeans and a tight grey top but the sight of her still took the Doctor's breath away.

"What?" asked Rose after a moment and the Doctor realised that he was staring.

"Oh, um, nothing, uh, you look, um, nice." he finished lamely.

"Don't be silly." said Rose, plucking at some loose stitching on a pocket of her jeans "I was too excited to pay attention to what I was putting on."

"Excited?" asked the Doctor looking confused "About what?"

"Oh," said Rose, looking downcast "I suppose that means you didn't get me anything."

The Doctor continued to look confused until Rose half heartedly pulled a badge with 'Birthday girl!' on it, out of her pocket and pinned it to her top.

"Oh, Rose! It's your birthday and I completely forgot. I'm so so sorry."

Rose smiled to show she didn't mind but still looked slightly upset.

"It's ok." said Rose, once more pulling at loose threads on her jeans.

"No it's not. If I hadn't been so stupid I could have organised something special, you know, something like this." said the Doctor, leaning sideways and pressing a button.

A mixture of confetti, glitter and balloons began to fall from the ceiling. Rose grinned happily as glitter landed in her hair and balloons bounced off the floor.

"You remembered!" she cried, flinging her arms round the Doctor and hugging him tight.

"Like you'd let me forget. It's written on every single calendar in the TARDIS. And one of the bathroom mirrors if I remember correctly." said the Doctor as Rose pulled away and started dancing through the still falling confetti and glitter.

The Doctor tapped a code into the control panel and old fashioned music flooded the TARDIS. He held out a hand to Rose.

"May I have this dance?" he said bowing.

Rose curtsied in reply and held out her hand for the Doctor to take. He pressed his lips to the back of her hand and Rose giggled.

"I didn't know you were so old fashioned." she said as he pulled her towards him.

The Doctor grinned in reply and spun her round the room perfectly in time with the music. The song finished and was replaced by a slow, mournful song that sounded vaguely like Meat Loaf. Rose rested her head on his shoulder and placed her hands on his chest. The Doctor was shocked momentarily by this sudden feeling of intimacy but soon recovered and slipped his arms round her back and held her close. They swayed slowly from side to side. When the song finished the Doctor expected Rose to pull away but instead she clung on closer. After a few moments the Doctor realised that she was crying.

"Rose! What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just haven't had a birthday this good for years." she said into his shoulder.

"It's just a bit of glitter. I haven't even given you a present yet."

"It's not about the stuff. It's you. You make it so much fun. Mickey got me the same present four years running. You don't even act the same four days running."

"You're going to make me blush." warned the Doctor.

"Sorry. But you've made this the best birthday ever." she said standing up on her tip toes to kiss him on the cheek.

Just before her lips met his cheek, he turned and instead her lips pressed against his. The Doctor's eyes opened wide in shock. Rose stepped hurriedly back, breaking their brief connection.

"Sorry." they said in unison.

There was an embarrassed pause as they both struggled against their embarrassment. The Doctor gave in first pulling Rose close and pressing his lips to hers holding on tightly as though she was the only thing left in the world.

OOOOOO

A/N: There hope you liked it. Review please. You'll be, like, my favourite person.


End file.
